This is Our Secret
by gRiMmYdArK13
Summary: Leonard and Seere spend some quality time together. Leonard x Seere YAOI Please rate and review. I don't mind if it's negative or nonconstructive. Enjoy ;D


**There is hardly any yaoi fanfics of Drakengard! So frustrating!**

**I do hope that people will write some in the future although it would take months or even years. o(****；****；****)o**

**(SPOILER) Drakengard had many themes inappropriate therefore the English version therefore they censored those specific scenes. Leonard is actually a paedophile.**

**I felt like writing this because...because? Do I need a reason? Should pretty much know why.**

**Paring: Leonard x Seere**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shota, Explicit Content, YADI YADA**

**NOTES: I HATE VERDERLET! THEREFORE HE DOES NOT EXIST TO ME! (Those who have played part 2 will understand why), Seere IS 6 years old but he's intelligent hence him not talking like one! **

**/**

**Seere's POV**

Lately, Leonard has been staring at me a lot frequently. First I just brushed it off but now it's becoming very unnerving. He stares as if I'm the most wanted prized piece. I shudder each time he does that. None of the others notice this. Arioch is too busy being the way she is, mad, and Caim has is too preoccupied with his pact partner.

I smile at Leonard to show it's not affecting me in anyway and that I'm oblivious to his constant staring whereas inside, I am terrified.

Our group travelled through a dark, thick forest. Its pitch but our individual torches show us some light. It's very ineffectual at the moment since the darkness it too deep. As I am walking behind Caim and Arioch, I feel a hand swiftly cover my mouth and pull me far from my team. My eyes were wide in fear and I tried to scream but it was futile.

"Shh... I won't hurt you, Seere." I heard Leonard whisper near my ear, his breathe feeling ticklish. "I just want us to spend time together."

Though he is part of my team, I'm still frightened being near him. I think he noticed this by the continuous shivering so he turns me around, kneels then hugs me. I was shocked again but this time, it didn't last long. I hugged him back. It was extraordinarily comforting. I probably interpreted all his staring wrong. This journey did shake me up so he was worried about my well-being.

"Are you alright now? I hope I didn't scare you or anything." His eyes did not lie. He grips my shoulder and looks down, "This journey has me riled up so it's ok to be afraid once in awhile. If you want to cry, shout, scream, anything! I'll be right here by your side."

His grip on my shoulder tightens. I look down too and then realise I'm crying. I am afraid. I am scared. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to see this insanity come to an end. I want to see my dear, poor sister.

I look up at Leonard and smile still with tears streaming down my face. Leonard smiles and shocked for the third time, he leans in and kisses me. His lips feel so warm and soft. I lean in too putting pressure to the kiss. Leonard pulls back then gently pushes me to lie on the grassy ground. Our torches were set on the side so we could see each other perfectly well.

"This is our little secret. No one needs to know about this."

Leonard whispers while taking off his top clothing. My nether regions started to feel funny when I saw the man half naked. I could not keep my eyes off him. His hands now reached for his pants as he pulled them down. Briefs too went down along with his pants. His manhood stood tall after being confined for so long. I'm still fully clothed but my tights are becoming extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

After discarding his bottom clothes, he looks at me again as if he is hungry. He looms over me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Feathery kisses trail down from my lips down to my clothed collarbone. Leonard leans up once again but this time, he takes off my top clothing. He leans in and sucks my right nipple earning him a gasp.

"Leon... it feels weird...!"

I hear him chuckle as he bites the pink bud then licking it to soothe the slight sting. He does the same to the other while reaching the one he just toyed with his fingers. I arched my back from the immense pleasure which causes me to rub by small hard on onto his abdomen. I saw Leonard's manhood twitch after this unintentional action. His eyes look at mine once again and it looked extremely misty.

He slides down, kissing my skin all the way until he is face to face with my clothes crotch. He pulls my tights down until they are off. My underwear was all that was left. Leonard gazes at my crotch and then licks it. Though he isn't actually licking my penis, the pleasure was immense.

"Uwaa! Oh God, that feels so good!" I moan out loud grabbing a fistful of his hair as he continues to lick me through my undergarment. The satisfying bliss stopped for a few seconds as Leonard was taking off my undies. My penis was erect and leaking beads of pre-cum. Leonard goes back to what he was doing before but starting with the tip. He pokes his tongue into the slit causing me moan out loud.

"Nn... Aah...more...more...please..."

I thrust my hips, causing my small penis to disappear into his hot mouth. While my bottom is in the air, Leonard uses this as his chance to grab it thus leaving my cock within his mouth. He sucks on his relentlessly. He sucks on it as if he hadn't had something to eat in a long time. I absentmindedly bucked my hips each time he sucked. I was so close to coming right there inside his hot cavern. Leonard saw this so he swallowed the entire penis, pushing it deep down his throat. The whole thing was hot and I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"NNAAAAA...!"

I came inside his mouth. It felt so good and pleasing that my whole body twitched from the after-glow.

Leonard turned me over so now my back was facing him. He lifted my bum into the air. I felt his warm breathe against it and it felt super erotic. He pulled the two globes apart, showing my flower twitching for something more. Leonard licks it until it is wet. I felt something slide down from my bottom and realise the reason for it being so wet is that he still had my cum in his mouth and he used it as lubricant.

He then slowly pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle. It felt weird but not painful. He pushed in and out until he slid another. He scissored which, this time, was painful. I gave small sobs and seeing this, Leonard kisses my buttocks gently.

"I'm sorry. I know this is agonising but it will become better. I promise."

I nod as I covered my face with my arms. As I relax my muscles, the pain from the intrusion minimises.

"I think...I'm ready. Please give it to me." I raise my ass a bit higher to prove my point. Leonard sees this as a delicious inviting as he lines his dick with my entrance.

The large cock slowly moved inside me. Just as slow as he went in, he came back out. He repeated this a few more times until he slightly touched my prostate.

"THERE! LEONARD! UWAA!"

Leonard aimed and thrust into me over and over again until he finally got his aim right, puncturing my prostate on the right spot. I dug my fingers into the dirt beneath the dark green grass. He leaned down, his chest touching my back. Skin on skin.

Our moans mingled with each other. Intense pleasure caused between the frictions between our two bodies.

He turns me around while still inside me. With each thrust, I bounced a little. My mouth hung open, moans spilling from it. Our eyes clouded with lust. My small penis was bobbing, hard and dripping between our stomachs.

I lost control over myself. My breath hitched with pleasure. One more thrust against my prostate had me screaming his name. Cum hitting both our stomachs showed the ending of my orgasm.

Leonard shoved his hips upwards, thrusting his member deep inside that clinging heat inside me, and let own orgasm flow out. He bucked his hips a few more times until he completely pulled out.

His seed pouring out of my whole felt surprisingly pleasant. I fell on my back with him on his front next to me. We both breathe heavily, trying to get our breathing right again while we are still covered in sweat and come.

Leonard turns to face me and lifts his hands to touch my cheek. He leans in and gives me a kiss. He pulls back and smiles.

"This is our little secret."

**\\\**

**YAY! It's over! Took me forever to think of where I should start! Hahaha!**

**I really enjoy writing these! ^_^**

**Please send me reviews!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
